Knight In Black Armor
by Immortal Creation
Summary: Her life was like a fairy tale, suffering the abuse and harshness for years of her life. She honestly thought the "good part" would never come. It seemed that her story was doomed to end in tragedy, but a certain boy enters her life and changes it and her forever. All stories should have a good ending shouldn't they? Maybe, just maybe hers would as well. "Oneshot"


It was ironic really, how my life turned out so similar to a child's bedtime story.

I still remember, back before the post office incident, back before my father had died, I used to adore princess stories.

It seems strange now, I thought that I long since buried these memories and feelings, locking them away within my frozen heart.

As a child, I loved hearing about the gorgeous princesses that were rescued from their wicked fates by charming princes and brave knights.

I fantasized about one day being swept off of my feet by some dashing hero and living a life happily ever after.

But that was in the past. After that day, after I was branded with the title "Murderer", I had never dared to hope that one day I might be allowed to love again.

In a way I suppose my prince charming did appear, I had isolated myself from others, I lived a life of betrayal, lies, and hate.

But even amongst a veil of obscurity, he offered his hand. He told me to live on when I felt prepared to die, he protected my counterpart "The Hecate".

As I stared death in the face, he used his life to protect mine. From that day on, I was given a new lease on life.

From that moment on when he thrust me into a world of friendship and hope, I loved and was loved again for the first time in years.

* * *

Asado Shino fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, completely oblivious to all the occurred around her and directing her attention only to the classroom clock hung upon dull white  
walls. Those that knew her well or at all for that matter knew that she was an excellent student, excelling in academics and diligent in her work. The mere sight of her inattentive  
state would cause most to be unnerved. What's more all her uncompleted work and notes were in shambles, messily packed in disarrangement. It was a Friday afternoon as well  
as the last class of the day, many eyed the clock tensely in anticipation of a weekend off. For Shino however, it was for a different reason entirely.

It had been a few weeks since the unraveling of the Death Gun incident, during which Shino had met a person that she befriended and eventually came to grow quite fond of.  
More namely Kirigaya Kazuto, or better known as Kirito the "Black Swordsman" to his friends and most online gamers. He was such a person that would have gone to the ends  
of the earth for his friends. Even after the mystery behind the mysterious deaths had been solved, he still felt unsettled over her safety. It had come to be routine that he would  
wait for her after school and walk her home twice a week and visit her the day before weekends ended to make sure that she was alright.

It was something Shino began to subconsciously look forward to, like a child anxiously awaiting their birthday. And even as time ticked just minutes away from when class was to  
be dismissed, seconds seemed to drag on into hours.

As the hand struck twelve and the instructor bid the students a good weekend, Shino took off with unnatural speed.  
Breaking into a light sprint through the 2nd floor hallway Shino quickly arrived at the staircase leading down into the school cafeteria and descended with utmost haste.  
Slowing down and proceeding to catch her breath, Shino began to balance her pace and straighten her posture as she slowly exited the large school doors.

Catching sight of Kazuto leaning against a tree, Shino slowly approached him without any sign that she was just yearning to see him minutes ago.  
She would always be careful not to let him know too much. She knew that he was already devoted to another, and that he would not be unfaithful in such a relationship.  
Although it made her desire him all the more, she was careful that she never showed too much at a time.  
Unlike certain others, she took pride that she would always be subtle in what she did.

Even as she greeted him, she made sure to do it with a straight face leaning just slightly towards a smile. And even though she would like nothing more than to be able to see him  
everyday, she told him that she would be alright as she always did and that he didn't have to go out of his way to come wait for her so often. Though she would be sure not to be  
too persuasive, lest he took her word for it.

"So then, would you like to grab a quick bite to eat?" Shino suggested. His eyes lit up to the offer and he accepted without a second thought. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

After a quick side trip to a nearby restaurant, Kazuto had walked Shino the rest of the way to her apartment. As he was about to say farewell, Shino interrupted him nervously.  
"Um, u-uh would you like to come i-inside for a bit?" She nervously stuttered. Complying with her request, he accepted politely and allowed her to lead the way.

Shino inwardly cursed herself, that last line had came out with much less indifference than she was used to showing. Nevertheless, she was overjoyed that he had agreed, even  
though she had no idea what she was thinking when she had made such a impromptu offer.

Leading them through the narrow hallway leading towards the end of the eighth floor, Shino calmly slid the card through the security box installed on the wall.  
Opening the door for them and stepping inside, she looked towards Kazuto who bowed lightly and uttered "Sorry to bother" politely.

Offering him a seat and pouring them both a cup of water, she blushed lightly as he stared at her awkwardly like he was expecting her to have something to say.  
She racked her brain trying to think of something to occupy the silence, and when nothing came to mind she simply blurted out.

"So how is everyone? I haven't taken the time to logon lately."  
"They're all doing well, Scilica and Liz get along especially well, Klein and Agil join us for missions often, and Yui is always in high spirits when we take her on quests."  
Noticing that he left the most important person out, Shino asked against her better judgement "And Asuna-san?"

Looking away with a expression of distress, he replied quietly "I... Haven't seen her in a while.". Her eyes widening, Shino immediately inquired as to what he meant.

"I guess, I've been avoiding her lately." Seeing the look of concern and confusion on Shino's face, Kazuto quickly continued.

"It's just... well it's just that I don't think what's between her and me is love anymore."

"But that doesn't make sense, you two have been together for a two years now right?" Sinon interjected.

"It's Kirito." He stated simply and firmly. "She has it stuck in her head that I'm the invincible hero that rescued everyone from the death game."  
"She always calls me by Kirito in the real world and latches on to me when we're online. It feels as if though it's not me she likes at all, it's my online self she's attracted to."

Shino recalled briefly, it did seem that despite his passion for virtual reality gaming, Kazuto did not make a habit of calling people by the names of their characters unlike most had  
chosen to do. "But then, what do you plan on doing now?"

"I guess... I'm trying to work up the courage to break up with her, although avoiding her isn't helping that cause."

"Um, uh I see." Shino uttered, not entirely sure what to make of the situation.

After a minute of silence, Kazuto finally spoke. "Shino there's something I want to tell you."

For a few brief seconds, they stared awkwardly at eachother, Shino simply waiting attentively while he seemed to be struggling to say something.  
There was no proof or any way she could have possibly known, but even she dared not hope to anticipate what came next.

She was telling herself that there was no way...but.

Feeling as if actions might convey his thoughts a little better, Kazuto lightly leaned forward and briefly brushed his lips against Shino's. He had not pressed on, instead leaving the  
decision to her, he retreated slightly, awaiting her response as he stared deeply into her eyes, ebon meeting ebon.

Shino, utterly starstruck by the situation could not move the way her brain commanded. Kazuto, taking her lack of response to be a sign of rejection, withdrew completely and  
turned to leave. However he was stopped by a firm grasp on his wrist and as he turned once more, Shino pressed her lips passionately against his. Wrapping his arms around  
her back, he savored the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his and pulled her body tightly to his.

Eventually the two begrudgingly broke apart in a need for oxygen, staring into eachother's eyes, they both felt as if though sparks were flying throughout their bodies.

"So, I guess that's a yes." Kazuto shyly stated.

"Y-You never even asked properly. You Idiot" Shino stated with her cheeks burning up.

Kazuto turned red her outburst, and pulled her into a hug once more while placing his head onto her shoulders. "So then... will you go out with me Shino?"  
Returning the gesture and snuggling herself into his chest she replied happily. "Yes, of course I will Kazuto."

He then proceeded to scoop her up bridal style and despite her protests, carried her to her room and laid her gently onto the bed.

"Ne... Kazuto?" Shino mewled.

"Yes."

"Won't you stay here for tonight?"

Blushing like mad at the offer, Kazuto looked her in the eyes once more and finding the offer irresistible he replied feverishly. "Okay, but I'll have to call my family first."  
The sun began to set, and as he laid down beside her, she placed her hands into his and wriggled closer in an attempt to find warmth.

And as they lay there together for what seemed like an eternity, Shino reflected on the events that had transpired. It had taken a little too long, but her knight had finally arrived.  
She wandered in a dark tunnel for years and now she had finally found the light which would lead her through. He had promised that for as long as the fire as life still burned within  
him, no harm would come to her. He had promised his life to her, and to use it for her happiness. She had finally found him, after years of searching.

Her knight in black armor


End file.
